Sweet Rain
by poetic-rambles
Summary: She ran. Her bare feet splashed through the puddles. She ran. The rain fell, turning her once pristinely white dress into a sodden cream. She ran. From everyone, and especially Him. ONESHOT! Lil on the short side, maybe a sequal? i dun know! R AND R...NOW


A/N: Last night I was sleeping and woke up at 4:00 in the morning and had this sensational urge to write something. This is what became of that urge! Oh and about my other stories UNDERTOW, TOWERS OF TORRID, AND ELEMENTS, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately and I might not even really have a lot of time to write till summer. I am really sorry guys, things have just been happening lately. Consider this a Christmas gift or something, or Kwanzaa, or Buddhist gift or whatever you are into.

**Luv n' Stuff 3 MaRy**

She ran. Her bare feet splashed through the puddles. She ran. The rain fell, turning her once pristinely white dress into a sodden cream. She ran. From everyone, and especially Him. She ran. To escape her fate that forever loomed before her. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever find the one she so terribly missed. Her veil snagged on a branch as she ran through the trees, her once bright halo of beautiful flowers now hung limp and lifeless. But still she ran. She ran to where ever her feet took her, as long as it was away from Him. The tears poured down her face and mixed with the steadily falling rain. Her hair, glimmering brown cascaded beautifully, even now, around her face. She shivered from the cold, but still she ran. Trying to escape, and more importantly, trying to find him, the one, her Jess. Her lovely and beautiful Jess. She had known for years that he and only he could ever make her feel whole, but society had other ideas. Those ideas never concerned her happiness, and probably never would. She now sat exhausted below a tree, trying to forget, and let go.

They were looking for her, Him and the rest of the court. No one had seen it coming, especially not Him. He stroked his beard with a calloused hand and led his steed forward. He would find her, and finished what he started. He was hers, she would be beaten for sure, and then he would force the ring on her finger if it was the last thing he ever did. He shivered, he hated the rain, and how dare it fall on his day. The clouds above showed no signs of stopping, and neither did he. With a wave of his hand they were off again in a steady gallop, off into the woods.

Jess searched eagerly through the woods, he had heard what happened. He never thought he would ever see his beautiful Abigail ever again. But she had done it, or so he hoped. He had known for years that Abbi was someone, no the only one, that would ever make him feel whole. But there was nothing he could do; she was royalty, the daughter of a lord. He was a blacksmith's apprentice. His dazzling blue eyes, that Abbi said shined brighter than the North Star, shined full of hope. Hope for them and what them could be.

She pulled up the bust of her dress as she ran. He always had things cut too low, and it wasn't like there was nothing there, because there was. He was just a dirty old man, Him. She hated Him. He was as foul as a dishrag and even so more when he drank. He was greedy and sullen. He made you feel insignificant, like a spec of dust that must be removed. How she hated Him. Lightening flashed and thunder roared as she came upon a clearing in the woods. The rain still fell in big fat drops, she loved the rain, it washes away everything, everything except love. No one could see her cry in the rain, the rain was her friend. It sung her to sleep and most of all, reminded her of the day, the first time she ever met Jess, her fourteenth birthday…

_**Flashback! **_

_She walked into town in her bright pink summer dress; a birthday present from her Da. Ma said it came all the way from France, handmade she said, all the pearls and beads were sown on individually. It was a big thing this dress, her first woman's dress. Corset style and bust flattering, it made her look gorgeous. A thin layer of clouds covered the sun that day, promising a fresh summer rain. She skipped, no matter how unladylike into town. She was going to buy herself a new book. Thinking about the latest titles she didn't see the handsome blonde hair boy step in front of her. With a thud they collided and fell one on top the other. She was giggling madly while he was apologizing profusely. The tousled hair boy stared into the ruby red eyes of the girl and the girl stared back. Right then and there they fell hopelessly, wonderfully, passionately in love. He stood up and offered her a blackened hand. She took it of course, but she didn't let go. She forgot about the book, and he forgot about his job. They went of and had the best time of their lives. Picking flowers, laughing and talking about life in general. She found out the he was fifteen, had the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, and no matter what he did his hair was always adorably messy. He learned that it was her fourteenth birthday, was quick to anger and just as easily forgave, and in his eyes always looked radiant. The fresh summer rain fell on the flowering fields ruining her dress. But she didn't care. She was warm wrapped in his arms and his lips touched hers. It was a childlike kiss, but a kiss that some people wait their whole lives for. That kiss made the rain taste sweet._

He looked at the muddy footprints and knew he was getting closer to his prize. Soon he though, very soon… Someone from the front lines called to him, telling him to come in for the day, the dame wasn't going to be able to go anywhere in this weather. He sighed knowing this; he turned and headed for the castle. 'But tomorrow, my sweet Abigail,' he thought turning his head towards the woods, 'tomorrow I will get you back!'

Jess was looking frantically for her. His heart ached; he needed to see her to make sure she was all right. He needed to hold her, like he always did. 'Sometimes,' he thought, ' life isn't fair.' His tears blended with the rain. He hoped she was all right, he hoped this everyday for four years. Suddenly we heard a cry of despair coming from up ahead. His heart leapt for joy. It had to be her! He knew it! He ran a few feet and stumbled upon a clearing, and there wet and sad, was his Abbi. His wonderful, sweet, glorious Abbi.

"Abbi?" He whispered.

Startled she looked up from her place on the forest floor, and stared in shock.

" Jess? Oh Jess!" she whispered as she ran into his arms.

" I'm so happy I found you Abbi!" He exclaimed. "I thought I lost you forever!"

" You'll never loose me Jess. Never ever." She said with gleeful tears.

There they stood, soaked to the bone without a care in the world, they weren't sure what they were going to do, or where they were going to go, but they were going to face it together. That's all that really mattered. He kissed her, but it wasn't a childlike kiss, it was a kiss of true love.

She sighed and spoke softly, his forehead resting on hers. "Sweet rain." He smiled, because he knew exactly what she meant.

TADA! i really hope you liked it. i thought it was something light and fluffy that everyone needs once in a while. Anywho do ya see that pretty little button down there? click on it and REVIEW. give me a rating, constructive criticism, sequil? an actual story? SOMETHING?


End file.
